


Na słodko

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Food, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Czasami Warrick po prostu wie lepiej i nikt mu nie wmówi, że nie.





	Na słodko

**Author's Note:**

> Tyle w pół godziny + 10 minut na prompt "czemu wszędzie jest dżem?" Dziękuję, dobrze się bawiłam. Trudne to jest jak cholera, wycisnąć z siebie coś sensownego na szybko, ale podobno to przeciwdziała demencji i takim tam, więc może jeszcze spróbuję kiedyś.
> 
> Oddałam niby to w terminie, ale korekty nie zdążyłam zrobić i serce mi pękało na widok tych błędów, więc poprawiłam chwilę później.

\--- Trochę więcej zaufania, spodoba ci się. --- Warrick wyjmował z wielkiego zakupowego kosza słoiki. Toreth stał oparty plecami o blat i przyglądał się temu z krzywą miną.

\--- Nie lubię słodyczy --- wymruczał ze złością po raz piąty, od kiedy wstali. Nie rozumiał, co takiego Warricka napadło, że wziął się go nawracać. Okej, kiedy był naprawdę głodny, dało się go namówić na placki z syropem klonowym, zwłaszcza że wiedział, że przed śniadaniem do Warricka z kijem nie podchodź. Wtedy to już lepiej było przeboleć ten syrop i mieć śniadanie jak najprędzej za sobą, zwłaszcza że Warrick jeszcze nigdy nie dał mu do jedzenia nic naprawdę niedobrego. Ale naleśniki z dżemem?

Toreth kojarzył naleśniki, bo wyciągnęła go na nie parę razy Lana Stansky, podkomendna z zeszłorocznego narybku. Raz prawie się to skończyło wynajęciem pokoju w hotelu, tak im dobrze szło zacieśnianie znajomości, ale niestety przeszkodził im komunikator z pracy, że któryś z aresztowanych chce zeznawać, więc jednak nie, nie mają jeszcze wolnego. No ale to były po bożemu naleśniki wytrawne, a nie jakieś gówno na słodko.

Warrick miksował w dzbanku ciasto, nie zważając na jego protesty. Ciężko się z nim dyskutowało, jak się na coś uparł. Ubrał się bardzo byle jak, żeby wyskoczyć po te swoje dżemy, i teraz był na tyle rozchełstany, że przyjemnie się patrzyło. Na szyi miał ciemny ślad po wczorajszym, który przed wyjściem do ludzi będzie pewnie wymagał korektora. Hmm.

Kolejne złotobrązowe naleśniki, w różnych odcieniach, ale ani blade, ani przypalone, zjeżdżały na talerz. Kiedy stos odpowiednio urósł, Warrick przestał smażyć, zmienił patelnię i czekając, aż olej się rozgrzeje, zaczął ładować dżemy i zwijać ruloniki.

\--- Pomylą ci się.

\--- A skąd.

Toreth stanął tuż za nim, szybkim ruchem złapał go za nadgarstki, głowę oparł mu na ramieniu.

\--- Jak myślisz, da się? --- zapytał rozmarzonym głosem. Pomogło pół minuty fantazjowania o młodszej parade Stansky.

Warrick niecierpliwym gestem strącił z siebie jego ręce.

\--- To nie jest masło --- zauważył, jakby to nie było oczywiste. --- Nie wiem i jakbyś nie pamiętał, przed śniadaniem nie da się ze mną takich eksperymentów przeprowadzać.

Toreth przejechał mu pół-otwartymi ustami po szyi. No piękny był ten wczorajszy siniak. Sięgnął nad ramieniem Warricka, wsadził paluchy do pierwszego słoika, jaki mu się nawinął, oblizał.

\--- Błee. Sam sobie to będziesz jadł.

\--- Powidła śliwkowe --- skomentował Warrick spokojnie. --- Specjalnie wybrałem najmniej słodkie dżemy, jakie mieli. W naleśniku smakuje inaczej. Ty dzisiaj pracujesz?

\--- Jak nie zadzwonią, to niekoniecznie. --- Toreth, któremu zaczynała się kończyć cierpliwość, bezceremonialnie obrócił Warricka przodem do siebie i zaczął całować go po szyi. Spodziewał się, że Warrick się lada chwila z tej zabawy wyhasłuje, ale on jak na razie nie protestował, jeśli nie liczyć opędzania się.

\--- Jak się zaraz nie uspokoisz, to pójdę po coś do sypialni i przykuję cię do krzesła --- burknął Warrick. Zabrzmiało to prawie poważnie, a że kiedy ostatnim razem zamienili się w ramach eksperymentu rolami, Toreth wynudził się niemożebnie, potraktował to jako groźbę i usiadł.

Dziesięć minut później okazało się, że naleśnik z niskosłodzonym dżemem jeżynowym "może być". Warricka tak bardzo to małe zwycięstwo ucieszyło, że chwilę później już klęczał. Ostatecznie nie poszli po żadne łańcuchy do sypialni, a żaden z nich nie był ubrany na tyle porządnie, żeby pod ręką był pasek, ale Toreth dał mu ręce we włosy, powiedział "Ręce na kark" i też było przyjemnie. Jak to się mówi, wszyscy się dobrze bawili.

Potem jednak _oczywiście_ rozbrzęczał się komunikator Toretha, przez trzy minuty panował chaos i sypały się przekleństwa, po czym drzwi trzasnęły i Warrick został sam. W kuchni było małe pobojowisko, ale co tam; należało to uznać za udany początek dnia. A w każdym razie tak myślał, póki drzwi mieszkania nie szczęknęły drugi raz i do kuchni nie zajrzała jego siostra.

\--- Dilly?

\--- A kogo się spodziewałeś, pewnie tego swojego... --- Warrick na chwilę się wyłączył. Dillian nie zdążyła Toretha polubić przez ostatnie pięć lat i nic nie wskazywało na to, że polubi go teraz. --- Keir. Co tu się działo? --- pytała teraz. --- Czemu wszędzie jest dżem?

 


End file.
